Halloween Special (Life Of A Sponge Transcript)
SpongeBob And Patrick Go Trick-Or-Treating (SpongeBob is walking with Patrick on a random street) SpongeBob: Oh boy, am I really going to scare them tonight! Patrick: Yeah! I mean look at our bags: they're full of candy! SpongeBob: I know! (They go to a strangers house) Patrick: Here we go! (They ring the doorbell) SpongeBob: Raa!!!!!!!!! (A bully answers it) Bully: Hahahah! Isn't that cute? Hey look Josh, there's a pale green sponge and a starfish addicted to toilet paper on my doorstep!!! Hahaha! What losers!! SpongeBob: Oh look! Somebody forgot to take their happy pills!! Bully: Ooh candy! (He snatches both bag's off them) Thanks for sharing pals!! SpongeBob: Oi, what the hell are you playing at? Give them back!!! Bully: I'm sorry, I'm deaf. Speak up please. Oh wait, I bet you can't speak at all after I took your bags! Oh dear, diddums is gonna cry!! Oh boohoo losers! (He shuts the door) (Patrick is about to cry) SpongeBob: No time for tears now! Only action! (He knocks on the door again) Do you like custard pie? Bully: Yeah, what's that to you? (SpongeBob throws the custard pie in his face) SpongeBob: Well, I hope you have big appetite! (SpongeBob and Patrick laugh) Mr Krabs Attempts To Grab Money (Mr Krabs is crawling on the streets sniffing) Mr Krabs: Money, Money, Money! (He stops. 2 dollar signs come onto his face. He walks to the child) Mr Krabs: Excuse me young man but I believe some of your candy's have dropped on the floor over their. Don't worry I'll keep this guarded for you. Kid: Why thank you sir!. (He runs off) Mr Krabs: Hehehehehe! (He searches the candy bag to find nothing) Dammit! (He throws the candy bag away) (Mr Krabs walks forward and finds a child talking to his friends also with a candy bag) Mr Krabs: Hey isn't that your friend over their?. (The kid turns around. Mr Krabs searches in his candy bag. The police comes over) Officer: Ahhh Eugene, so nice to see you again! (He cuffs him and drags him to the car) It's like we have never missed a thing. (He laughs) Mr Krabs: (Sigh) Squidward Plays A Prank On SpongeBob (SpongeBob is walking on Conch Street. Squidward is hiding in the bushes) Squidward: SpongeBob is really going to get a fright this year! Hehe! (He puts his costume on) Oh SpongeBob! (SpongeBob turns around to see no one) SpongeBob: Huh? Is it me or I might be slightly deluded?. Squidward: It's working. (SpongeBob carries on walking) Squidward: SpongeBob? (SpongeBob turns around to find no one their) SpongeBob: Hmm what was in that gobstopper I just ate? (He carries on walking) Squidward: Now for the big one! (Squidward jumps out of the bushes) ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Gaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He hides in the bushes) Squidward: Hahahaha!!! What an imbecile!!! (Someone taps on Squidward's shoulder. Squidward turns around and finds Patrick right in front of him) Gaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He runs away) Patrick: Where's he off to?. I just wanted to say hi?. (SpongeBob shrugs) Plankton Gets The Secret Formula Chum Bucket Plankton: Ooooohhh....... Looks like this year the formula will be mine! Right after I go Trick or Treating! Time Card: One Hour Later walks back in dressed as The Flying Dutchman Plankton: No candy, AGAIN!. Why on earth do I get nothing every year! eye changes into a lightbulb, it falls out and walks out. Plankton's eye magically comes back and jumps where it was before But.... The Krusty Krab is always an option.... cuts to Plankton walking into The Krusty Krab still in his costume ATTENTION! This is The Flying Dutchman! Now I don't want your soul, or candy. I want the Krabby Patty Secret Formooo- real Flying Dutchman swoops down, grabs Plankton and they fly off screen AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Sandy: Hey, listen to Plankton sing! SpongeBob Scares Away The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob opens up his wardrobe in his house) SpongeBob: Hmm... What should i wear for the Halloween Party. (He puts on a vampire suit) How's that Gary?. Gary: Meow meow. SpongeBob: Too bright huh? (He takes it off and put's on a ghost costume on) What about this? Gary: Meow meow. SpongeBob: Too boring? OK then. (He takes it off and put's on a bat costume) Now this is good isn't it Gary? Gary: Meow meow. SpongeBob: Too dull huh? (He takes it off) Oh what to wear!. (A knock is heard from the window) SpongeBob: Who can that be? (He opens the window. The Flying Dutchman starts screaming and falls off the window. He closes the window) Wow, Gary that was the best Flying Dutchman impression yet! I didn't know you did impressions! Reviews Don't forget your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts